herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Talim
For this proposal, I'm nominating Talim from the Soul Calibur Series. What is the work? Soul Calibur is a fighting game series that centers around two pocessed swords: The Cursed Sword Soul Edge, and the Spirit Sword Soul Calibur. Many of the series' characters are destined to obtain the Cursed Sword, believing it will furfill their wishies (whether selfish or noble), but very few are aware that Soul Edge truly is evil, and one of those characters is Talim. In Soulcalibur II (Talim's first appearance), she finds a fragment of the Cursed Sword, and goes on a quest to locate other fragments of it (which she learn from the spiritual embodiment of the Wind that there are more of them scattered across the world), and return them to the place from which they came. She eventually meets Yun-Seong and Seong Mi-Na, whomboth are also searching for Soul Edge (the former trying to find it to rid the Korean Kingdomof Japanese Pirates and the latter trying to find it and destroy it). She as Seong Mi-Na try to convince Yun-Seong that Soul Edge is in fact evil, but Yun-Seong doesn't buy it. She later learned of the Cursed Sword's bain, Soul Calibur, but also that it too was growing to powerful and had a different prespective about "peace" than Talim did. During her ending in Soul Calibur IV (Talim's final appearance before the alternate timeline in Soul Calibur VI), she obtains both swords of legends, but instead of harnessing their power, she reverts them to their inert state to prevent BOTH of them from causing further harm. Her last words are "Oh wind, I beg of you, bring peace and tranquility to all." Who is She? What has She done? As stated beforehand, Talim is one of the few characters aware that Soul Edge is evil (alongside Taki, Sopitia, and Siegfried), but she is also aware that Soul Calibur is also very dangerous as well. When she finally comes across the swords, instead of harnessing the Spirit's Swords power to destroy the Cursed Sword, she reverts them to her original, docile forms and returns them to the Astral Chaos (leaving both swords intact). Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Talim is kind and innocent. It is implied that she doesn't like to battle, and is quite merciful to her opponents (even those that she considers her enemies). She is also shown to be quite concerned about her friends' safety. As for corrupting factors, they are virtually nonexistent in her. Admirable Standard Unlike other characters, who become compelled, obsessed, wrathful, and omnicidal when they wield Soul Edge, Talim is unaffected by its influence, as shown by the fact that the shard of the Cursed Sword has no effect on her. Pure Goods are reluctant to battle, and if they must, they are often times merciful to their opponents (even if they are evil); Talim fits this trait perfectly, as she is rather pacifistic in combat. Over the course of the series, she has never killed anyone,and that says something indeed. Verdict While not officially confirmed in the series, it can be assumed that a Pure Good Soul would not fall under the influence of the Cursed Sword. If all of the above information comes into play, then Talim would fit this category without hesitation; but this is not my decision, it is yours my friends. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal